The Divergent Games
by LeRandomFangirl
Summary: What if everything that happened in the Hunger Games was all just in Katniss' fear landscape? What would her life be like? How will it change afterward? Are the people from the Games actual people? Read and find out.
1. Real or Not Real?

**This is my first ever crossover. I am not really sure where the story will go from here but I hope you like it. **

So after, when he whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?"

I tell him, "Real."

Everything fades away into nothingness. I stand in darkness for a few moments. Then lights turn on. Bright, blinding lights. They disorient me for a moment. I have no idea where I am. I look at my surroundings. An empty room with blank, concrete walls. No windows, a single wooden door.

I know where I am now. The fear landscape room. In the Dauntless faction. With that revelation, everything comes crashing down on me. Everything I just witnessed. All of it. The Games, the rebellion. Everything. Everyone. Prim, Finnick, President Snow, even Gale and Peeta. It was all just in my fear landscape. Maybe not all of it. These names I recognize. They aren't made up. I actually know them, or at least know of them. But the rest of it, the games, the quell, the rebellion, me being the Mockingjay. It was just a simulation.

My breathing becomes quick and labored. My head begins to feel fuzzy. My hands shake violently. I squeeze my eyes shut and collapse to the ground. I curl up into a fetal position. This is all too much. I don't even know what to think of it. The Dauntless leader said I would have somewhere between 10 and 20 fears. How many did I have one huge fear or thousands of smaller ones? I don't know. I don't care.

I stay on the ground and concentrate on my breathing. I stay there until the door opens. I look up at the person who walks in. I recognize him. The dark haired, gray eyed boy from my fear landscape. He is more of a man really. His name is Gale Hawthorne. I think. At least, that is what it was in the simulation.

For some reason when I see him, anger runs through my veins. Which is weird, because I have never actually talked to him. But in the simulation, he killed Prim, my sister. So I have reason to hate him.

"Katniss?" he says softly. "My name is Gale Hawthorne. I work for Dauntless. I watched your simulation. Are you okay?"

I don't say anything. I just shake my head. I feel tears stream down my face. All of it was so real, so believable. I want to believe it, but I don't. Because I know I cannot.

Gale holds out his hand. "Come on," he says. "Lets get you out of here."

I look at his hand and debate whether or not to take it. I don't know what to do. I don't know this Gale. Not really. Except from what I saw in the simulation. Which I highly doubt is true. He is no coal miner, he isn't a hunter. And neither am I. He is a Dauntless leader. I am a confused, girl who has the unfortunate luck of being Divergent. I decide to take his hand. As soon as I touch him, I feel safe. Which is not something I expected.

He helps me up and leads me out of the fear landscape room. I avoid eye contact with the others. I recognize their faces and their names pop in my mind. They all starred in my simulation. Cato originally from Dauntless was the terrifying boy from District 2. Delly the kind girl from Candor was somewhat of a friend of mine in District 12. And Annie who came here with me from Amity was in my simulation, even if she was older there. And many others.

I follow Gale into the hallway. It is empty, free of other Dauntless. He turns to face me. His face is kind. Different than what I saw in my simulation. There is was always angry and rebellious looking. Except in the early parts of the simulation, before I went to the games. When he was still a good friend and hunting partner. With all these memories from the simulation, I do not know what to think of him.

"Your fear landscape was very..." he pauses while he searches for the correct word. "Interesting." Is the word he decides to use.

"Interesting?" I ask.

Gale nods. "Yes. Very interesting. Unlike anything I have seen before," he says. "I don't know what to think of it. None of the Dauntless leaders do. We have never seen anything like what we saw with you."

Great, I think. In the simulation, I was the odd one out. The Mockingjay. And now here, I am too. But I already knew I was anyway. Being Divergent. Which isn't something I should be proud of. Being Divergent can get me killed. Plutarch Heavensvee told me that when I went to get tested for my faction. Plutarch Heavensbee. That name was in my simulation as well. He was a gamemaker. And a rebel.

All of the names in the simulation are those of real people. I think of all the names that immediately come to mind. Gale for instance. He is a Dauntless leader here. In the simulation he was my best friend and hunting partner. He was a rebel. Primrose, she still lives with my mom in Amity. In the simulation she was my sister as well. She had a pet cat an a goat. She died. Then there is Peeta Mellark. He lives in Amity. He stayed there this year. We didn't talk much. We went to school together. That's about it. But in the simulation he was a baker in District 13. We went to the games together. He loved me. And I loved him. Even though it took about a year for me to realize it. He was always there for me. Even when he was hijacked. But here, I know next to nothing of the so called boy with the bread.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know what we are going to do," Gale says. "Why don't you just head over to the banquet for now. I'll see if I can talk to you later about your simulation."

I nod and begin to make my way to the pit. Gale's voice stops me.

"Are you okay?" he asks for the second time.

Now that I am not curled up into a ball, I actually thing about the question. Am I okay? After all tat I went through, it's highly likely that I am not. But I lie and say. "I'm fine. The simulation was just...overwhelming."

Gale nods and goes back to the feat landscape room to watch the rest.

I walk to the pit. That is where the banquet will be held. I pass a few people. I recognize them from my simulation. I don't know all by name. But I definitely saw them. I pass a girl and the name Johanna Mason comes to mind. She was in the 3rd quarter quell with Peeta and me. She was also a rebel. I pass and attractive bronze haired man. Finnick Odair. He was from District 4. He was also in the quell and a rebel. He died protecting me, the Mockingjay. I remember in the simulation, he married Annie Cresta. This is all so strange. Seeing people I know but I don't really know. My mind cannot compute it correctly. I just want to go to the dorm room and lay down and sleep.

That is what I decide to do. I don't care about the banquet. I don't want to know how bad I did. In the first round I was ranked seventh. Out of ten. The previous round I was first. But only because I am Divergent. I can control the simulation. Change it to my will. And for the third round, the fear landscape round, I have no idea what to expect. My fear landscape was nothing like the experience I had when I went through Gloss's. That name, Gloss, I recognize as well. He is a Dauntless leader along with Gale. But in my simulation he was from District 1. He and his sister, Cashmere, we're in the quarter quell with me. And I killed him. After he killed Wiress. Wiress? I know I have heard that name as well. Not from my simulation, but here. I just cannot place where. Along with every other name from the simulation.

When I get to the dormitory, I expect it to be empty. Everyone else would be either still waiting to get tested or at the banquet. So I am surprised to see someone sitting on a bed. It's a girl, no doubt. Her hair is long and dark. I don't know who she is. Not until I see her face. Then I'll know here from two places, here and in my simulation. She turns her head toward me, I can place her name immediately. Clove. From District 2 and Candor.

She smiles at me. "Hey, Katniss," she says nicely.

From my experience in the simulation, I cannot help but cringe a bit when she says my name. In my fear landscape I met her during my first hunger games. She was a career and very skilled at throwing and using knives. She attacked me once and tried to cut me to death, until the boy from 11 smashed her skull in with a rock, saving my life.

But here, we met when we both switched factions. She is actually quite nice.

"Hi, Clove," I say.

Her Candor trained ears and eyes can sense something is wrong with me. I can tell. "Is something the matter?" she asks.

I avoid eye contact and shake my head. "I'm fine," I lie. I know, I most certainly am not fine.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see her purse her lips. "Did something bad happen in your fear landscape?"

I shrug. "Sort of. It was just shocking, I guess," I say lightly.

"Oh," Clove says. "I have 13 fears. They were all quite terrible. In one of them, I had to shoot my sisters."

I sigh. I would have given anything for that fear over what I had to go through. Because, I know I wouldn't actually be shooting Prim. I know it would just be a simulation. But all the time I was in my feat landscape, it was so real. I thought it was real. All of it. And that scares me.

"How many fears did you have?" Cloves asks.

"A lot," I say. Because its true and because I don't know the real answer. How many fears do I have? The fear landscape did not tell me that.

"Oh," Clove says. She looks down at her watch. Then back up at me. "The banquet is in twenty minutes. I'm going to head down there. Are you coming?"

I shake mu head. "No," I say. "I don't feel very well. I'm just going to stay here. You and the others can just tell me about it."

"Okay," Clove says before leaving.

I walk over to my bed and lay down. I replay all of the simulation in my mind. Growing up. Prim being born. My dads death. The feeling of nearly dying from starvation. That day in the rain when Peeta threw the bread at me that saved my life. My first meeting with Gale. To the reaping. Prim being chosen. Me volunteering. Going into the games. Peeta saying he loves me. Kissing him. Then winning the games with Peeta. Going back into he games during the quell. Getting rescued. Peeta being hijacked and calling me a mutt. The rebellion. Me being the Mockingjay, the face of the rebellion. Falling back in love with Peeta. All the way up until the end. When he asked "you love me. Real or not real" and when I told him "real". Real? It was so real.

I try the thing that the doctors in 13 told me to do in the simulation. Listing the simplest things about myself.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am sixteen years old. I am Divergent, living in the Dauntless faction. My home was originally Amity. It is also District 12. I was in the hunger games. I won. I went back, I escaped. I am the Mockingjay...

No, no. This is all wrong. Most of this was just in my simulation. It's not real. It cannot be real. I do not want it to be real. Yet I do. But I don't. It's so confusing. I think of the game we played with Peeta in my simulation. Real or not real. And I wonder, was the simulation real? Or not real? I am not even remotely sure. I just lay down and close my eyes and fall asleep.

**I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. You can always PM me of you have any questions or suggestions. I would really love to hear your thoughts on The story. Thanks. **


	2. Sugar Cubes

**Here is the second chapter. I just broke my writers block so it isn't the best work I have done. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please review and PM me if you have any questions or suggestions for the story. I would love your input. ~Partner-Of-Death**

A month has passed since my fear landscape. I have officially joined the Dauntless. I am a guard outside of the Amity compound. I wonder if they put me here on purpose, to test me of loyalties to them. Or maybe it was just a coincidence. I am unsure.

I try to push thoughts of my fear landscape from my mind. But it is difficult. Seeing the faces of everyone I knew doesn't help. Neither do the nightmares. Sometimes, a memory will surface and it will feel as though someone has punched me, though I know no one has. And some nights, when I wake up from the nightmares, I feel that thing I felt on the beach that one night. I long for Peeta's arms to hold me. His lips to kiss me. I tell myself that Peeta and I can never be together. That it was only a simulation brought on by serum. But a small part of me still hopes that there is more.

I force the thoughts away and look over at the other guard, Finnick. He was in my fears of course. He was from District Four and was know for his body, dark bronze hair and sea green eyes. He was in love with a mad girl named Annie. And he also had a thing for sugar cubes. I laugh at the false memory.

"What's so funny," he asks me.

"Sugar cubes," I say with smile, hoping he will understand which I highly doubt he will.

"How are sugar cubes funny?" he asks with a cocky smile. And then he holds out his right hand and sure enough, sitting in his palm, is a hand full of white sugar cubes. "Want a sugar cube?" He asks in the seductive voice he used in my fear landscape.

"Where did you get those?" I ask.

"I stole them during breakfast, of course," he laughs. He pops one in his mouth and smiles. He holds out his hand farther. "Sure you don't want one?"

I nod my head. "I'm sure."

"Thats too bad," he says. "They are delicious." He puts the rest into his mouth. They crunch loudly as he chews.

"How many fears did you have in your fear landscape when you were an initiate?" I ask him.

"Eleven," he says. "Why do you ask?"

I shrug my shoulders. "No reason. Just curious," I say.

"What about you?" he says. "How many did you have?"

I shake my head. "I don't remember."

He scoffs. "It was only... what? A month ago?"

"I made myself forget," I say.

He frowns. "Were they really that bad?"

I nod this time. "They were terrible," I say. I hold back the tears that are fighting to fall from my eyes. "You have no idea."

"I understand," he says. He looks away into the distance. I look the opposite direction. Where I look, I see, in the distance, the glass building of Erudite. I could be there now. If I had chosen to go there. I had the aptitude for it. There, and Dauntless and Candor. I still don't understand Candor, why I tested positive for there. But then again the more I think about it, the more it sounds possible. When I was young, growing up in Amity, I always expressed my thoughts. Even if it was harsh. But the truth hurts. Instead of going to Candor or Erudite, I chose Dauntless. I am still unsure why. Maybe it was to prove to everyone that, despite me being originally Amity, I am fearless, dauntless. That seems most likely. Even in the fear landscape I wanted to prove myself. Show off to people that I was more than I seemed. More than a piece in the Capitols games.

I stop myself in my thoughts. Those weren't my words. They were Peeta's. Peeta originally said those words. In the fear landscape. It was the night before the games. On the roof of the training center.

No. I tell my myself. No. That is not real. Is it? No! It's not.

I begin to feel dizzy. This is becoming to be too much. I fall back against the fence to the Amity compound. I let out a deep breath.

"You okay?" Finnick asks me.

I nod. "I'll be fine. I didn't sleep well last night."

He purses his lips and seems unsure. "Okay," he says.

There is a low rumbling sound. I look up and see a large, white delivery truck approaching us. It stops at the gate.

"I'll talk to the driver," Finnick says. "You check the back. You know what to do."

I nod and go to the back of the truck. I open the hatch. Inside are some boxes and three familiar faces.

"Katniss!" Madge cries out. She jumps from the truck and embraces me in a tight hug. I stand rigid. It has been two months since my last Amity hug. It feels foreign to me. She quickly steps back. "I'm sorry," she says. "I forgot."

"It's fine," I say. I force a smile. But I know it probably just looks stupid. All of the motions that were once so familiar feel so strange.

I look at the other two in the truck. I feel a wave of horrible guilt when I see the flowing red hair and the porcelain skin.

"Lavinia," I say quietly.

"Hi, Katniss," she says quietly. "Long time no see."

It's strange hearing her speak. Of course I spoke with her during my time at Amity, but in my fear landscape, she was an Avox. A silent servant of the Capitol. It was my fault really. I could have saved her, but I didn't. And then, after being tortured, she was killed. All my fault. Another death I was responsible for.

But it wasn't real, I tell myself. It was only a simulation.

"Yes," I agree. "But I knew I probably wouldn't see any of you after I made my choice." I stop myself before I say any more. That is one of the reason I tested for Candor. My sharp but honest tongue.

"I suppose," Lavinia says sounding a bit hurt.

I look to the last familiar face. Seeing him makes me hurt. But he also makes me was to sing.

"Peeta," I say. I resist the urge to run into his arms and kiss him.

"Katniss," he says with almost no emotion. I look in his eyes. Nothing. Not a trace of the possibility that he loves me. It is like he is hijacked again. Thinking me of nothing more than dirt. A useless mutt.

He hops from the truck. "Go on," he says. "Check. You won't find anything."

His tone hurts but, I remember my purpose for being here. To check the trucks to make sure there is no illegal substances. Such as extra food or something. I look through all the boxes and find nothing suspicious.

Madge an Lavinia smile at me but Peeta just stares away into the distance. Avoiding me. Did I do something? I couldn't have. I barely know him here. Does he know of the fear landscape? I doubt it. How could he? And if he did, why would he act so distant? Wouldn't he want to be with me?

"We should go," Peeta says climbing back into the truck. "We have deliveries to make."

Madge and Lavinia climb in after him. "Bye," they both say at the same time. They then look at each other and giggle. They are most definitely Amity. Peeta shows no sign of amusment. A normal Amity would. They laugh at almost every thing. Maybe Peeta isn't full Amity. Maybe like me, he is Divergent.

"You done back there?" Finnick calls from the front.

"Yes," I answer.

The truck begins to move. I step away to avoid from being run over. I watch as it drives through the gates. Just as the vehicle is almost out of sight, Peeta looks out at me. My heart speeds up. I feel my cheeks warm. And I am not sure if I imagine it, but I think Peeta smiles. Perhaps it is my imagination. But Peeta could love me. Just like in the fear landscape.

I find myself smiling back at him. Our eyes hold each others. His expression is almost as sweet as Finnick's sugar cubes. Then truck is too far away to see. Just a white spot in the distance.

"Why are you smiling?" Finnick asks.

I hold the smile. "Sugar cubes," I say for a second time that afternoon.


	3. Parachutes

**It has been forever since I have updated. I am super sorry. I have had a lot of problems with school and life. This is a super short, pointless chapter. Please understand, that I am super sorry. I know I have kept you waiting. And I figured a little something is better than nothing at all. I will probably replace this chapter soon, as soon as I work out my writers-block issues. Please do not be mad at me. I have big plans for this story. Plans that just aren't working out at he moment. But more will be coming. I promise to update before February. Maybe in a few days if I am lucky. Until then, try to enjoy this stupid, worthless chapter. PM me if you have any questions, personal comment, or even complaints. **

As soon as I see her, I know something terrible will happen. Something terrible always happens. And there is never anything I can do about it.

I try shout for Prim to run, to get out of here. But no noise comes from my mouth. No one can hear me. Not even myself. I run forward and grab onto a flag pole. Maybe she'll be able to see me. I wave my arms. Nothing. I try to shout her name. Still, nothing. I shout and shout. Finally, a small sound escapes my lips.

"Prim!" I scream.

I think she hears me. Because just for a moment, she catches sight of me, her lips form my name. _And that's when the rest of the parachutes go off. _

I wake up screaming. Screaming for Prim to run. Screaming as the fire burns into my skin. Screaming just so I can scream. My heart races. Just as it has done every time I wake from a nightmare. And every time I wake up, I have to remind myself that it is not real. It never was. It was just a simulation. Just a fear. Nothing more.


End file.
